


Wishing You Were Always Here With Me

by StarcastNight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Bow (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), fastburn moment for a slowburn ship, lots of handholding because it's glimbow, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcastNight/pseuds/StarcastNight
Summary: Part 1: The Best Friend Squad is headed back to Etheria to take on Horde Prime. Bow is ready to talk to Glimmer and finally deal with/let out some feelings. With a nudge from Catra, Bow finds a moment to have that talk. Can be read as platonic or romantic!(Bow's POV, Takes Place During S5, Ep7: Perils of Peekablue)Part 2: After the defeat of Horde Prime, everyone is recuperating. Glimmer and Bow talk about their feelings. This one leans more on the romantic side. (Glimmer/Bow POV, Takes Place after the S5 Finale)Overall a Glimbow fic (feat. Catradora) because I just love them all so muchhhh
Relationships: A little bit of Catradora, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra) - Relationship, Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, Glow - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1: Things Change

“Ahhhh-hahahaha!” Entrapta laughed in excitement, pulling Wrong Hordak and her equipment along. They quickly disappeared to who-knows-where on Mara’s large ship, leaving the rest of the group in the ship's pilot room. 

Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow were looking out into space. They'd been playfully encouraging Adora as she tried to find She-Ra again, but they'd been drawn to the vastness of space outside the ship's huge window. There was always something to be worked on aboard the ship, but for Etheria, they could do nothing but wait right now as they travelled through space towards home. 

“What do you think’s going on right now on Etheria?” Bow wondered aloud. 

Catra’s ears flicked uncomfortably as they fell back. She and Glimmer exchanged a quick look. Everyone had been feeling more light-hearted after defeating some of Horde Prime’s ships and removing Catra’s chip. They weren’t in danger of being followed anymore. However, the future ahead was still grim. 

“Whatever’s happening, we’ll need She-Ra.” Adora declared, refocusing back on her original task. “Which is why I really need to focus on reaching her.” 

She went back to Mara’s seat, sitting down and closing her eyes. Adora furrowed her brow and extended her hand as magic seemed to fizzle at her fingertips. 

The others watched for a moment before Glimmer sighed. “Okay, I’ll go check on Entrapta and see how much time we have!” Clapping her hands together energetically, she hurried off after the scientist princess and the door leading to the rest of the ship closed behind her. With that cue to split up, Catra leapt off the window sill, looking at Adora with concern before she walked into her bedroom. Meanwhile, Bow kept his eyes on the stars they were moving past as he leaned against the gray wall. _What was happening right now on Etheria?_ Bow could get dizzy thinking about his dads, his siblings, Perfuma, Scorpia, Sea Hawk… everyone. All he knew was that they were in danger and his heart ached-- his friends were so precious to him. He wanted so badly for them to be okay. Bow turned to look back at Adora, who was still as concentrated as ever on summoning her magical form. The best friend squad wasn’t giving up, and he couldn’t either. He and Entrapta had been working together on his Trackerpad, so he could definitely channel his worry into something that could help, right? 

Bow made his way to one of Entrapta’s many workstations, specifically the one where his Trackerpad was being worked on. 

“Hey!” Catra squeaked. “I thought this was my room! Do you and Sparkles just barge in on everyone?” 

“Sorry! I was trying to get my Trackerpad.” Bow apologized. “Wait-- did Glimmer just come by?” 

Their former enemy crossed her arms and frowned. “No… last night she heard me freaking out, probably due to some Prime stuff left over in my brain, so she ran in, freaked out, and got Adora.” 

“O-oh…” He clutched his arm. “Did Adora turn into She-Ra and heal you or--?” 

“No, no she just… helped me sleep.” Catra admitted, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. It made Bow crack a smile. 

“Shut up!” She snapped. 

“Sorry!” He said again, realizing how sensitive their new companion was. He tried to brush off his smile and tried to change the subject. “I’m sure Glimmer didn’t mean to barge, um, when she feels like something’s wrong she won’t stop until she helps…” 

Catra’s brows lifted. Spending her whole life reading between the lines, she could feel the change in Bow’s tone as it fell and started sounding melancholic. 

“Don’t tell anyone this,” Catra’s voice dropped. “But last night, Adora was telling me about how you and the princess had a big falling out. But then you went right back to being best friends again.” 

“I don’t know if Adora and I can ever do that.” She added quietly. 

To Catra’s surprise, the archer looked confused, then dejected. “It does feel like we’re back to the way we were before... a lot of things happened. But there hasn’t been a single moment without having to fight or run or work on getting home! I don’t know if things will ever be the same when we go back.” 

“You think it’s temporary.” Catra observed, eyes narrowing. 

Bow gave a short nod from the box he sat on. “Glimmer said she’d be there when I was ready to be friends or just talk but… what if we talk and find out too much has changed and it just falls apart? I don’t want to lose her. because to me, I think she’ll still always be my best friend.” His words tumbled out slowly and his eyes became distant for a moment before he snapped back. Bow was used to good-naturedly being very open with feelings. It seemed like the best way to not bottle things up, but these feelings were heavy and Catra was tired as well as dealing with a lot of emotions herself. “Sorry! I am putting _way_ too much on you, you probably still need rest!” 

The Beast Etherian cut him off with a laugh. It was bizarre for her to think of those two, who constantly clung to each other, laughing together having any rift between them. Seeing his increased confusion though, Catra became more serious. 

“I’m not good at this kind of thing.” Catra said. “Though, I think you should go talk to… Glimmer." It took her a moment to recall the princess's real name as she tried being serious. "I’ve never been a very good friend, but Glimmer was a friend to me while we were... stuck on that ship. In fact… she’s still trying to be friends with me.”

“Yeah?” Bow blinked in thought before turning his attention to the other one in the room and saying softly. “Catra, you’re our friend now. I hope you know that we all have your back. All of us. Glimmer. Me. And Adora? She missed you so much, she was begging for us to go back and get you.... I think you _are..._ best friends.”

Catra smirked. “T-thank you.” 

Bow smiled widely. “Of course. Friend!” 

“Just, go find Sparkles.” She said, looking away with feigned, dismissive annoyance. 

Bow gave a friendly little wave to signal his goodbye and left Catra to rest in her room. To think that all this time, the Horde Captain had been missing Adora, and now they were back. On the same team, fighting for Etheria, fighting to be able to stay together… and now Catra also had him and Glimmer. _Glimmer_. Bow sighed deeply, his back thumping against the metal corridor wall. It was too much, what would he even say? So much had happened and he wasn’t even able to process it. Maybe that’s how Catra felt too. 

At that moment, the pink hair and pale cape of Glimmer’s silhouette appeared as she turned the corner, walking down the hall. 

“Heeeeeeey Bow!... Bow? Are you okay?” She asked as she hurried up to him, frowning at his sad expression. 

Seeing her, a smile spread across his face, though it quickly wilted. He opened his mouth and held her hands, forcing himself to speak. “Glimmer, can we talk, please?” 

“Yes, of course.” She said, sounding a bit nervous. 

Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. When they didn’t teleport, Glimmer opened her eyes. 

“No magic, no service!” She growled.

Bow giggled and mustered a: “Aw, looks like we can’t go to Mystacor.” 

Laughing, Glimmer led them to the pantry where all of Mara’s food ration boxes were sitting around. They sat down side-by-side on boxes, the seats of choice aboard the otherwise empty spacecraft. 

“This will have to do! ...Hey,” Glimmer said, looking at Bow imploringly. 

“Hey…” He murmured, unable to look back. “Thanks for being there for me and waiting, I’m, I think I’m ready to talk about things.” 

“Bow!” She stressed, “I’d always be there. But you didn’t have to tell me, I think I could tell that you were ready to be friends again! I’m here, to listen to anything you want to talk about.” 

Bow took a deep breath. He had to try to be brave and honest and just talk to her. There was a heaviness in his chest that he’d really wanted to leave. He looked at Glimmer, who was there with wide-eyed concern and curiosity, wanting to understand. 

“So much has changed. Adora and Me and You.” He sighed, trying to find words. “We couldn’t be best friends like we used to. Now we’re back fighting for Etheria, but I… I just don’t know what’s going to happen to us after everything. If there is an after everything.” 

Glimmer frowned deeply and took both of Bow’s hands in hers as he spoke. 

“Bow, you think us changing… would change that we’re friends? Not to me.” Glimmer replied. 

At that, he could feel his face heat up and his eyes water. Letting his hands go, Glimmer hesitantly reached to give him a hug, which he quickly met, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder. 

“I just,” His voice broke. 

Tears fell from Glimmer’s eyes as she fought to stay in control of her own voice.“I know I’ve said it before, but I really am sorry. About everything. It wasn’t right. Bow, you don’t have to forgive me... if you’re not ready... if you can’t.” 

“No-- I was just so scared. When I couldn’t talk to you with the Heart of Etheria going on, after losing your mom you were so hurt. And you couldn’t go on missions with us, and then with Shadow Weaver… you must’ve felt so alone. And being captured by Horde Prime, you must’ve been so scared.” 

“I was…” Glimmer spoke up. “Bow. How did _you_ feel?” 

“I felt like you didn’t care when you wouldn’t listen to me and Adora about something so important. Like, we just weren’t friends anymore. Maybe you even hated me. That never happened before you had all that pressure of being Queen. But then on Beast Island we were almost trapped. Then with you and Catra getting captured. Scary things kept happening for such a long time. I missed you so much. I-- I didn’t know if you were okay! I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. I was trying so, so hard to find you and you just got beamed away or I just couldn't! It broke my heart!” 

“ _...broke your heart._ ” Glimmer whispered.

They leaned back from their hug to look at each other, faces wet from crying. Both of them reached to dry the other’s tears as they’d done for each other before, in many memories. 

“Bow-- I missed you so much! I wish! I wish I’d never hurt you like that! It’s the last thing I’d ever want to do.” The last part was another saddened whisper. Seeing tears return to her face after they’d wiped those tears away gripped Bow’s heart. 

_Oh no, please don’t cry anymore._

“Glimmer, it hurt so much because you’re my best friend.” He whispered back, pulling her into a tighter hug this time, as if he was afraid of something taking her away. After a moment, she looked at him with light, sparkling eyes. Bow let out a giggle of pure joy and relief as he brought a hand to her cheek. “I’m so happy you’re home. I never want to lose you.”

_Home._ Words had just been flowing out. They weren’t really home but… this felt like home. The two held each other in a finally happy hug before they were breathing calmly again.

“B-better?” Glimmer asked, sniffing away misty eyes in the place of a smile. 

“Yeah” Bow whispered. He smiled back and chimed. “Now more than ever, we’re going to need you if we’re going to save Etheria!”

Glimmer’s face set in an ambitious grin. 

“You already have a plan, don’t you?” He grinned knowingly, crossing his arms. 

“I already have a plan! If we can get your Trackerpad, Entrapta has a new idea for how to fix it, but we’ll need a lot of hands!” 

She stood up and held out a hand to Bow. 

Bow reached out to take it, his face still softened with feeling. Glimmer whirled around and led him down the hall with the rush that her fierce spirit always had about it, which caused them both to laugh. It was off on another adventure! 


	2. Part 2: I love you, I love you.

It hadn’t even been a day since the defeat of Horde Prime. Since then, the Best Friend Squad had been holding each other in embrace, relishing the freedom of having their planet, their home, and everyone on it safe for the first time in many years. The rush of adrenaline was beginning to wear off now that Glimmer felt safe. All the strikes that had left deep aches in her body, most noticeably the piercing feeling in her foot, was catching up with her. As it did, feet began to shake and stumble. Bow was right there, his hands tightly clasped to hers, helping hold her up. 

“We should head back to the castle now, right?” Bow said, looking around to gauge everyone’s reaction. 

“Catra?” Glimmer asked in concern. 

"It'll take more than that, princess." Catra quipped back. 

On the grassy Brightmoon fields, the four stood, all battle-weary. Adora had saved the world, but she still held onto an injured Catra who wasn’t faring much better than Glimmer. The blonde lifted Catra up gently to be cradled in her arms. 

“I’ve got Catra, I’ll take her inside.” Adora announced. “I love you guys. Get some rest.” 

With a happy tiredness in her eyes, Adora nodded warmly to Bow and Glimmer before she hastened toward the castle. They'd have to bring magic to a Horde-afflicted universe after they really took the time to heal.The archer, still in his torn clothing, looked back at Glimmer, whose hands he was still holding onto. 

“Do you feel like you can teleport all the way to your room?” He asked, tipping his head to the side. 

“Yeah.” Glimmer replied. 

She’d huffed it in the way she did when she was pushing past really intense feelings and exhaustion, whenever she felt like she had to be brave. Using the last of the reserves of her power, Glimmer transported herself and Bow. They vanished from the spot in shimmering pink light and reappeared in her bedroom. It had been left untouched since Horde Prime sought to capture the princess. It was messy, with papers crowding desks. The furnishings were also in disarray from where she’d released saddened anger before letting herself collapse in her bed, wracked with sobs that slowed her breathing until she slept. That had been a rough time. If only the Glimmer then knew she’d never really been alone. Adora and Bow had never really given up on her. Now she’d been able to fight beside them for Etheria. That was all she’d ever wanted to do. It was enough to let her take the first few steps towards her bed’s stairs. _Ow._ She’d forgotten about the pain that shot up through her leg when she ungracefully half-fell, half-sat down onto the step. 

Bow crouched down in response, at eye-level with her. He wasn’t without minor injuries, but between Melog’s protection and missing some of the battle to project into the sky, he was much less harmed. 

“Glimmer, can I look?” He offered gently. 

She nodded, lifting her foot. He gasped. Some sharp piece of metal had pierced it’s way through her boot and likely into her foot, as dried blood caked the edges of the spot. 

“Okay-- you have some-- I’m going to be right back!” Bow said, hurrying away. 

Glimmer let out a sigh and looked towards the injury she couldn’t see on the bottom of her foot. Her mind went right to her best friend, looking at her with those sweet, brown eyes. The queen never thought she’d have as many friends as she did. Though even before then, much of her loneliness melted when she had gotten to know Bow. That boy with the arrows from the Whispering Woods, who would pop up at her window so often to go on adventures or just to say hi… _that’s my best friend_. Was that right anymore? Glimmer had been unsure for a long time now. Seeing him at her coronation, among all the heavy feelings, she began to wish… what if it was both of them up there? Maybe it was that day she had realized how she felt. Getting back in touch with the present, Glimmer loved him so much it hurt. Before that final battle, she just wished he knew. I love you _, I love you_. 

He’d said he loved her too. He'd said it again and again, while they watched the corrupted energy course forward, unsure what would happen next. But of course he did, faced with losing her. He always cared and he always showed it; that was the kind of best friend he was. Glimmer loved Bow too much to say anything about how she felt now or show how much she wanted him near. If he didn’t feel the same way… she knew he’d feel hurt for the both of them. Right now she just wanted him to be happy, to see him finally without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

\-- 

_Why was Glimmer trying to act so tough around me? Me?_ The thought unhappily crossed his mind; it was like her guard had rushed back up after the battle. Though, he wanted first to help before asking about it. Bow knew where to find medical supplies in the castle because Adora had stored everything one would need for a combat situation in her room. He crept down the hall and slowly tried to open the door just a crack, in case Adora and Catra were sleeping. Though, as soon as he peeped his head in, he saw the two of them holding on tightly to each other on the single bed, noses almost touching as they faced each other, blushing and whispering. Adora’s head shot in the direction of the intruder, her face noticeably red even in the dark. 

“Haha, just here for some bandages.” Bow said quickly, grabbing the First Aid Kit on the wall before trying to take the widest steps back towards the door. 

“No problem!” Adora replied awkwardly, but thankfully Bow was already out the door. 

In retrospect, he really should have expected this. Bow and Glimmer hadn’t wanted to jump to conclusions but up to this point, they were both fully convinced that _whatever was going on_ with Catra and Adora, those two were in love. On the other hand, it was hard to understand what he and Glimmer had. Hadn’t they always cuddled, said I love you, been the best of friends? Yet on the spaceship, everytime when he pulled her closer and gazed at her for a moment before falling asleep, the same thought played through his mind. _I’m so in love with you._ He finally let himself accept it after so long of feeling that way. At some point, he must’ve said something like that while drifting off and could remember her blushing face mumbling into his shoulder that she loved him too. After the events of today as well… Bow almost wanted to cry. He knew she cared about him so much, and faced with losing him, her admission of love may as well have been an admission of undying friendship. No matter what, that was his best friend, but he wished he could just know if she wanted him like he wanted her. 

\--

Bow returned to the bedroom to see that Glimmer hadn’t moved much.

“H-heeeeeey, guess who was right about Adora and Catra?” He chimed, still a bit nervous from that interaction. 

“Not surprised.” Glimmer crossed her arms triumphantly. “It’s very sweet.” 

“Yeah, they really are.” Bow mused, rubbing his cheek as if it would remove the staying blush. He walked over and knelt down, taking out some scissors. With a nod of approval, he gingerly cut Glimmer’s boot so that he could take it off without pulling. 

“Okay, a little sting.” He murmured, wiping with a cleaner around the embedded metal piece. 

Glimmer winced. 

“Sorry!” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” 

Bow had come to the conclusion that the metal was too deep to be removed by him and a crude First Aid Kit, so he’d put a ton of fluffy gauze under Glimmer’s foot and wrapped it up. 

“Is it okay though, like, does it feel better? You can tell me.” Bow coaxed. 

“Yes Bow, don’t worry! You’re pretty good at this, why did you abandon this for archery?” Glimmer prodded at her foot. 

He chuckled. “Y’know, adven-ture!” 

She looked up with a faint giggle, meeting his eyes. They were both so tired. 

Bow reached out and smoothed over Glimmer’s messy hair. 

“Yeah, we definitely need some rest.” 

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” She said, closing her eyes. The archer placed the medical kit on Glimmer’s dresser and pulled out some of her pajamas, pale blue, simple shorts and a pink top, though they still had some royal flair with little moon patterns. She liked that outfit for cooler nights like this one. 

Glimmer realized as he uncertainly walked back over that she would need help getting into them and that her friend was acutely aware too. They’d done this before after rebellion battles and so after he asked if she was ready and looked away, she’d put her top on beneath her cape. Bow had carefully pulled her purple leggings off and held out the shorts for her to step into while she steadied herself with his shoulders. Glimmer felt much more comfortable now.

“I can, ah, bring you up to bed?” 

“That would help, thanks.” 

He placed an arm under her knees and on her back, lifting her up as he walked up the floating staircase. They’d also carried each other up to this bed before, to pass out after a long day. The two of them had grown up so much. So much since their days of leading each other hand in hand around Thaymor’s festivals and playing silly games. Bow always had the cutest small crushes on pirates trading stories at those festivals. Glimmer could remember seeing princesses from far away kingdoms there, and being mesmerized by their beauty, while Bow lifted her up to see from the crowd. Now the word beautiful conjured pictures of him. Putting her down onto the soft, fluffy bed, Bow looked at her with that silly, adoring smile. _I wish you would just stay. I wish you would..._ Glimmer thought, but seeing him still in his dirty clothes and exhausted, she wondered if he’d feel better to finally be at his own home. 

“Thanks Bow, if you want you can go home, you can be with your dads…” She trailed off. He’d looked downward. Was that a flash of sadness on his face? 

“Oh, they’ve been messaging me a lot, and--” he looked up before looking away again. “--and I… I don’t have to...” 

“Oh! You can stay, you can always stay.” Glimmer said reassuringly, biting her tongue. “You can borrow some pajamas.” She added quickly.

He nodded before going back down the stairs and taking another pink pair of pajamas out for himself. He went into the bathroom for the quick change. Brightmoon’s queen leaned over the edge of the bed as he walked back out. He looked a bit off-balance in the outfit, and she figured she knew why. 

“Bow! Why don’t you cut the middle part out?” 

“I don’t wanna ruin your clothes!” He responded, sounding equally shocked and amused. 

Glimmer just chanted back, pumping an arm with renewed energy. “Do-it, do-it, do-it!” 

“Haha, okay, okay! Mission accepted.” Bow laughed. He took the scissors that were still sitting on the dresser and created a crop top. 

Oh, he looked so much happier. That was perfect. He clambered up back into the bed, and Glimmer held out her arms into which he plopped down. Alone together and finally able to catch their breath. 

“You were right, this is so much better.” He said, speech muffled as he laid almost face down. 

Glimmer smiled. Had he meant the shirt or the hug? Probably both. 

“I can’t believe today, can you, Glimmer? You were so brave. And you give the best hugs!” Bow went on, turning on his side. His hands slipped down into hers. 

“Well, I thought you were very brave! It was so cool when you appeared in the sky, like, boom!” She stretched out her arms for emphasis. 

Bow lifted a brow and grinned. She was always so cool, she was _a magical warrior princess_? But getting so excited about things, _that was so Glimmer_. "Well you!-- That was crazy, wasn't it? But I'm so happy it's over." It came out in a whisper. Thinking about it all brought him back to when they could only hold onto each other, and he'd said "I love you" that time. He wanted to tell her again, but not when she was tired. Right now he just wanted to keep holding her hands, to say _I'm here. I'll always be here._

"It _is_ over." Glimmer whispered back. 

She hadn't realized she had been gently thumbing his hands until she felt scratches on them. They were all scratched up. How had she not noticed? Sitting up and scanning the rest of him, she noticed scratches on his neck too, her hands going to them. 

“I’m okay.” He promised, sitting up too. “They’re not deep, they just have to heal.” 

“Thank goodness.” She sighed, looking into his eyes. Bow rocked forward, touching his forehead to hers. 

Glimmer’s heart lurched. His eyes fluttered closed, looking soothed. She didn’t think she could bear it for another minute. She set his hands down and sat back. 

“Bow, I need to talk to you about what I said today.” Her voice was stressed. 

His eyes opened wide. “Glimmer, is that when you said… I love you?” 

Both of their faces bloomed with a furious blush.

She opened her mouth to speak. “I just wanted you to know…” 

“I thought, I was so sure--” Bow said slowly. 

“I’m in love with you. You’re my best friend and I’m in love with you. That’s what I meant! That’s what I meant.” It was scary, she was admitting it, her voice thick with emotion as tears budded at her eyes. 

A moment was spent trying to find words, and when they did, Bow’s voice was winded with elation, his eyes also tearing up. He touched his fingertips ever so gently to her chin. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Glimmer let out a happy breath. As Bow tilted his head and leaned forward, she passionately met his lips. Her hands came up to hold his cheeks as they relaxed into the kiss. Unlike the forehead kiss, the two of them didn’t have to run afterwards when it was broken. 

The two just sunk down into bed, waves of tiredness still determined to catch up to them. Laying down now, on the brink of sleep, Bow could see all the stars shining from Glimmer’s eyes. How did she always look at him like he was the whole world? She was just so lovely. Her heart was always on display, she wore it on her face. How he loved her heart, and how he’d wanted to kiss her face. 

“I love you so much, Glimmer--” 

“ _I love you, Bow._ ” 

After a few butterfly kisses, the two had fallen asleep. The same way they’d fallen asleep many times, in a mess of cuddles. Maybe it really had taken them so long to realize how in love they were. It had been a journey. One that they’d been through with each other, every step of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very mushy. Hope you enjoyed anyways!  
> Please feel free to leave comments about what you liked and/or think could have been done better :)  
> 


	3. Part 3: Unfinished Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the beginning of an unfinished idea for Part 2. Even though I scrapped this in favor of the mess that is Part 2, I also had fun writing this. If you'd like to, please feel free to take any part of this idea you like for your own writing fun. Thanks for reading! 

**Unfinished Intro**

The Moonstone of Brightmoon was shining over the castle, waves of water lapping at the base of the mountains and the castle. It felt like a fever dream to wake up there, at home. For once, Glimmer had felt completely at home in every sense of the word. The entire rebellion had spent the whole day in Brightmoon, celebrating both the freedom of their planet and their ability to be together. After that, everyone had gone off to their happy places to rest. So that night, Glimmer and her closest friends had all fallen asleep on a large, fluffy castle bed. Then, early the next morning, she had woken up from a gentle knock on the door from her dad. He stood beside her now on the bridge to the castle. King Micah had wanted to talk and catch up-- it had been two days since the defeat of Horde Prime and Glimmer had been anxiously waiting to do the same. 

“What a beautiful sunrise… finally one that I get to share it with you, baby girl.” He hummed. 

“I’m happy to share it with you too. Not that I mind, but you don’t have to call me that, Dad.” Glimmer said, a happy lilt in her voice. 

They weren’t the only ones awake to see the new day. There was a buzz in the air from people shuffling all around, repairing, being with loved ones, building back their lives, and creating new initiatives, not just in Brightmoon, but in all the kingdoms. For a peaceful moment, life was moving. 

“You are a Queen now, but you’re _always_ going to be my baby girl.” The King huffed. “You’re alright with letting me handle most of the kingdom duties, right? I missed you being a kid. Don’t you think you missed being a kid too?” 

“Of course, I know, I know Dad! I _am_ here to help you though.” Glimmer insisted. 

“You are so much like your mother. And you’ll be a great ruler, like her.” Micah placed a gentle, proud hand on her shoulder and she beamed up at him. From anyone else, statements like that no matter how well-intentioned might have still hurt. From her father, it was different. They could grieve together, Angella was always going to be present in their hearts and had been so intertwined into their lives. 

King Micah leaned back against the bridge, letting his arms rest on the side. Glimmer followed suit, copy-catting him. 

“Sooo, what do you like to do? Do you have a favorite food? Who are your friends?” He asked, trying to be casual despite being very clearly invested. 

Glimmer was just as eager to bounce back with a lightning round of answers. “Anything with teleporting and magic are strong contenders! And that one’s easy-- cake! And… I guess I have a few friends now. There’s Adora and even Catra… And there’s Bow. But he’s been my friend for a long time, he’s--” 

“Oh, Castaspella told me about that one.” Micha mused, his voice a bit teasing. 

Glimmer’s face reddened. “Told you what?!” 

For the millionth time, Adora saved the day, charging up the bridgeway. “Glimmer!” She called out, crashing into her friend with a hug that resembled a combat tackle. Catra followed behind at a steady walk. She was looking down, concentrated on a communications tech pad, a frown on her face as she typed. 

“Haha! Adoraaa!” Glimmer shouted. 

“You’re up early,” The blonde said, sounding impressed. “and hello, um, King Micah, sir!” 

“Good morning!” Micah said, still smiling mischievously. 

“Where are you headed in such a rush?” Glimmer asked, quirking a brow at Adora. She couldn’t help but be amused at her friend’s always-training attitude. 

“I was heading to the meadow-- Swifty is there and I thought I could just sit and think for a while.” Adora explained as she stood next to her lover, subtly taking her hand. “Catra also had a question for you.” 

Catra looked up, looking a bit apologetic for not entering the conversation, though with an encouraging look from Adora, she went right into her question. “Sooo, today Perfuma and Scorpia are in the Fright Zone trying to… restore it? They want to call it the Light Zone, _which is just_ … it doesn’t matter, but anyways, I was wondering what Scorpia’s favorite color was because I’m helping them strategize which overhangs are safe to bear weight from a stu-... an amount of flowers.”

Glimmer lifted a brow. “I think Scorpia likes pink and black. Y’know it’s funny that you and Adora _both_ can’t not be doing something!” 

“Tch! I didn’t almost defeat you by doing nothing, Glitter Fists.” Catra smirked. 

The queen grinned back, crossing her arms. “I get it. It’s nice to always have a mission. Right, Whiskers?” 

Catra looked unimpressed as Adora brought an amused hand to her lips.

“C’mon, I don’t even have whiskers!” 

“Wh-whatever! I’ll come up with something better next time!” Glimmer covered. 

“Right, next time, because Arrow Boy was looking for you.”

Glimmer blinked, the blush on her face returning in response to the knowing smiles of literally everyone gathered on the bridge. She quickly tried to quell it, countering: “Oh, I guess I’ll have to see you later then, Commander Flowers!” 

Catra’s ears flattened in embarrassment at the name and the situation, though her face betrayed her in a smile as she looked back to her work. 

“Don’t forget, you two should come back to the bridge right here around 5:00! Seahawk is going to try and sail down the Brightmoon waterfall today.” Glimmer said. 

Adora let out a puff of air as if to say “of course he is” while exchanging a glance with Catra. Meanwhile, King Micah was surprisingly unfazed. 

“Huh! Can’t miss that! See you there, Glimmer.” Adora added warmly. 

“See you Adora, and you too Catra!” Glimmer returned. 

Hand-in-hand, Adora and Catra began to run off towards the grassy hills once again, but the blonde turned around quickly to shout: “Oh! It was nice talking to you King Micah!” After that, she waved and sprinted off again. “T-thank you, bye!” Catra quickly and thoughtfully added before turning to run again. 

Glimmer turned to Micah. Their talk had felt so short. “Is that okay, Dad? If I go find Bow?” 

He let out a small laugh. “Haha! Yes, that’s fine. Castaspella wanted to show me around the castle-- this also gives me time to put your old drawings back up on the walls!” 

The queen almost groaned in annoyance, but she really couldn’t be mad. Instead she felt concerned. King Micah saw this and spoke solemnly. “Go Glimmer, go be yourself with your friends. Brightmoon already has a dad.”

“Okay,” She said quietly, hugging him once more. “We’ll look at those drawings together.” 

“Hahaha, I like this plan!” Her father laughed, his voice happy but heavy with feeling. 

Glimmer didn’t really have to go in search of Bow, because he appeared then, walking over the bridge. He looked happy and excited, though his smile left for a much more serious look when he saw the king and the princess together. But Glimmer had seen him and it was too late to back away and give them their moment. 

“There you are!” Glimmer met him a few steps from her dad, actively trying not to embarrass herself by sounding too excited or too mushy. 

“Hey!” He said, immediately taking both her hands in his. “I’m really sorry, are you busy? Am I ruining a moment? I’ve already ruined it! I’ll just go, I’ll be in the garden! Good day your majesty!” Beginning to let go of her hands, he began to turn away before she held on to his remaining hand. 

“Bow! You’re fine!” Glimmer grumbled loudly. “I was actually just going to look for you, what’s going on?” 

“I-if you weren’t busy, I thought we could go to the Whispering Woods, if you’d like to.” He looked to the side, despite smiling sweetly as he nervously expressed his idea. 

The princess looked away too, unfortunately flustered if only because her Dad was right there, smiling too widely. “Yeah, let’s do that!” She turned to look at Micah once more. “See you later Dad!” 

The two of them disappeared as Glimmer teleported them immediately afterwards. 

Micah stood there, letting out a big sigh as he could finally stop trying to suppress his grin. How could he have guessed that his little one would have become who she was? Who knew he’d get to meet her, so tall now but still so determined, so proud, and so big-hearted. And holding hands with someone so obviously smitten. He laughed to himself quietly and looked back across the water and to the Moonstone, hovering in the distance. Far away, but never too far away to talk to. “Angella, I think you would’ve liked that boy.” 

**The Rest of This Idea, But In Bullet Point Form Since It Refuses To Be Written**

  * They teleport into the Whispering Woods! 
  * Bow: "Yeah so I thought we could have fun in the woods like we used to. But you were talking to your Dad! Whats that like?"
  * Glimmer: "Great… and A LOT. Wait, new shirt?"
  * It is a new shirt. That his dads begged him to get especially after he mentioned going to see Glimmer. Lance and George are romantics and are waaay too into whatever's going on. 
  * It still has an open mid drift so he can get tackle-tickled.
  * It's all fun and games and then-- 
  * Madame Razz: Hey you two, Adora's late and it's time to go berry-picking, do you think that you can help? 
  * Bow: Haha, maybe! *whispers* Glimmer do you know her? Glimmer: No, but she knows Adora!...and quests are what we do right? 
  * Madame Razz: Well hurry up then! *She sprints into the bushes.
  * Glimmer: HEY where did she--?! Bow: I don’tknowbutshe’sfast! 
  * Insert montage of shenanigans where they use just about all of Bow’s specialized arrows and Glimmer’s powers to find and acquire a basket of magical berries.
  * Bow: This should be enough! I’ll go find Razz!
  * “Bow” returns, throwing himself into Glimmer’s arms, hand over his forehead dramatically. “Oh Glimmer! I only wear hearts because you’ve stolen mine! Hey, are we married yet?” “WHAaAaT?!” 
  * It’s Double Trouble. 
  * Bow returns with Razz. 
  * She forgot it’s not Pie Day and DT is visiting. 
  * Razz: Why don’t you kids take these berries to the festival? *holds up Etherian Makers Community Festival in Thaymor Poster* 
  * DT: Razz, you’re absolutely crazy. Glad you got out of that time loop, darling. 
  * Razz: Alright, c’mon! We have cake to make! 
  * Glimmer: YOU know Razz? DT: Who doesn’t? Toodles, royal lovebirds!
  * Glimmer: >:O Bow: ‘:O
  * Bow: Etherian Makers… OOOOH! 
  * Glimmer: “Heehee, alright, lets go.”
  * They walk there and Bow is like “What was DT up to? 
  * Glimmer: “Being DT, y’know, deception and weirdly specific roasting!”
  * Bow: Royal lovebirds?! Do people think I’m the prince now, just because?
  * Glimmer: Silly right?! 
  * Bow: Yeah… 
  * Glimmer: But, maybe one day, only if you wanted to be....
  * Bow just blushy smiles and takes her hand. 
  * I hc they’re happy just being together, not feeling a need to label, but they still get all happy at the notion of being together forever & all that. 
  * They get there, Thaymor is having a grand ol’ fair & festival. But they still have to deliver those berries. 
  * Glimmer: I thought we were retired! Bow: Heroes never rest!
  * The first thing they do is rest with some umbrella’d drinks, shades, and snacks.
  * *throws off shades* Glimmer: Is that… a space tech booth?
  * Bow hurries up, leading her along. 
  * Hordak is running it. 
  * Hordak: DO YOU WANT TO BE ALIGNED WITH THE MOST POWERFUL CLUB?-- 
  * Hordak stops immediately, sharing a shook glance with Glimmer. Insert Bow putting a supportive hand on her shoulder, also intimidated. 
  * Entrapta appears from the booth: “Hey it’s my friends! Check out this new thing I’ve been working on!” 
  * Hordak just moves away, trying to be respectful. Ex-villain stuff sometimes man. 
  * Bow: Whoa yes what’s it do?! Entrapta: It’s supposed to help us locate prime’s remaining outposts by ship material! Hordak was able to figure out the transmitting too, right here!” 
  * *smiles* Entrapta: I bet it’s gonna win the tech competition! You should enter too-- I noticed you have a new arrow from its lack of wear. Nice work! What’s it do?! 
  * She tries to grab it but Bow clutches it. Bow: Sorry, you can’t see this one! It actually isn’t ready yet! 
  * Entrapta: But! Okay…. 
  * Glimmer: Even if it’s not finished I think it’ll still be great, you should still enter it! 
  * Bow: It’s REALLY not finished! 
  * It’s an unfinished love letter for Glimmer, and this is a terrible situation.
  * Glimmer is confused but backs off because she can tell he’s super nervous. 
  * Bow: well anyway, see you sometime soon Entrapta :)
  * Entrapta: BYEEE :) 
  * Netossa is hanging out by the food, with Spinnerella. Berries are finally delivered. 
  * Netossa: “Yeah I can ‘magic up’ nets, but I also make them! Also you two should get to the dance floor, the dancing is starting.” 
  * “At a tech festival?” 
  * Netossa: “It’s Thaymor, they like dancing. It often made them a target for Horde attacks-- but we don’t have to worry about that anymore. C’mon Spinny!” 
  * They head over to the dance floor. Bow is like, “Can I have this dance?”
  * Glimmer says slyly: “On the condition that you go hang out with Perfuma for a bit for the second song-- I saw her a second ago, she’s here too!
  * Bow, concerned: “Does this remind you of Princess Prom?”
  * Glimmer: “Not really, well sort of. It’s all the change, even talking to my Dad is sort of overwhelming! Netossa was right, everything is changing and that’s really hard-- I want it to change for the better though! Even though that was a long time ago, I don’t want to be the bad friend that I was.”
  * Though she’s genuinely nervous about the changing world, she’s very positive and resolute about the rest. 
  * (I hc they didn’t like each other like that during Princess Prom, but that Glimmer was genuinely jealous about her best friend doing things with other people and possibly becoming closer to them and leaving her, etc.) 
  * Bow: “Okay, can I counter offer? I’ll hang out with her later when the Light Zone celebration happens. I really just wanted to spend some time with you.”
  * Mutual heart eyes. They begin dancing, it’s not a slow dance but it’s slow enough so that they can talk and sway. 
  * Bow: “If you wanna talk about bad friends, I didn’t tell my best friend that I was going with another friend until the last minute. I was afraid of confrontation.” 
  * Glimmer: “But you did tell me, that wasn’t your fault that I responded like that. If you ever feel nervous about other’s responses for having more than one friend… or making a half-finished invention? I don’t want you to worry about that anymore!” 
  * Bow: “I don’t want _you_ to worry so much, you’re already working sooo hard and you’ve always wanted to change things for the better, Queen Commander Glimmer of Brightmoon! And that’s never changed.”
  * Glimmer: “Bow, you should do it, you should enter your arrow in the contest! No need to be nervous about it. C’mon you believe in everyone, and I believe in you!”
  * Bow: “It’s not like that, I’m not worried about that! It’s because the arrow is...a thing for you!”
  * Glimmer: “F-for me?” 
  * Bow: “Yeah... you were just, you found a way to tell me you loved me, and I always just said me too. I wanted to find a way to really tell you, myself.”
  * Glimmer: “...” 
  * Bow: “I’m trying to confront those things too.”
  * Glimmer: “Expert in empathy, love of my life, _Bow_ is trying to figure out how to express feelings?” 
  * Bow: “It’s complicated, is it the right time, the right way, is it still honest? --Hey! You’re the love of _my_ life.” 
  * Glimmer had said it quickly so she wasn’t flustered but Bow is. They’re both a mess now. 
  * Glimmer: “I know.” 
  * She’d meant she understood how complicated expressing your feelings can be sometimes, but the double meaning of her words applies. 
  * Bow: “Glimmer… Glimmer what time is it?”
  * Glimmer: “SEAHAWK. Ready to go?!” Bow: “Let’s go!” 
  * Just as the song was ending she kissed his cheek & teleported them right back to the Bright Moon Castle Bridge. Glimmer hurried forward to where their friends and the crowd were gathered. 
  * Bow stayed back, looking at his arrow’s rolled out message for a moment; it was a longish letter. There was so much he wanted to say. Had he always drawn so many hearts in his messages to Glimmer? 
  * Adora: “Where’s Bow? Bow you’re missing this!”
  * Glimmer smiles and he runs up to them to join them at the edge. 
  * Mermista is waiting, annoyed, a wave at the ready to save the pirate. Yep at the top of the waterfall is Sea Hawk and his boat. 
  * It’s on fire. 




End file.
